


The One with the Drunk Sex

by ElderDragonEffect



Series: Quid Enim Est (What Should Have Been) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonEffect/pseuds/ElderDragonEffect
Summary: It's Lucius' birthday and to celebrate Severus takes him out drinking and ends up getting a blowjob in a park.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Quid Enim Est (What Should Have Been) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773427
Kudos: 39





	The One with the Drunk Sex

**Warnings – Drunk Sex, Outdoor Sex, Oral sex, Rimming**

**The one with the Drunk Sex**

The world was spinning. Lucius knew he shouldn't have challenged Severus to a drinking contest; the bastard always won. The young blonde had been invited out to celebrate his twenty-third birthday at a muggle pub in Cardiff, he found getting wasted in a muggle pub to be substantially more enjoyable than whatever birthday bash his father had planned. No doubt the older man would have invited every family with a daughter in his age range; still trying to marry him off to some women. He seemed to think that Lucius homosexuality was some kind of phase and that he would do his duty and marry a Pureblood girl that could not rub two braincells together. Well he was wrong, Lucius loved nothing more than having a cock up is arse or in his mouth, preferably Severus' cock

Lucius's droopy eyes looked around him everything was bigger than he remembered

' _I've been shrunk!'_ he thought horrified that he will be tiny forever.

"You're sitting down," Severus' deep voice. Lucius swung his head up to look at his friend who was leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette

"Oh yeah," Lucius grinned dopily as he clenched his hands in the grass he sat on, "Where are we?" he slurred slightly as he looked about, taking in the many trees

"You ran away from the pub," there was a thud as Severus dropped down beside him, "Shouting about finding faeries,"

"Faeries!" Lucius gasped in delight as he struggled to his feet swaying as he stood up, "Where are they?"

Severus watched amused as his drunken friend stumbled around knocking on tree trunks asking if the 'faeries are in there?' if were a nicer man he would stop him and explain that faeries only come out and play with children, but he wasn't a nice man.

Lucius giggled as he fell to the floor, the grass softening his fall slightly. He rolled over onto his back

"Oopsie!" he bellowed, laughing, and kicking his legs. Severus rolled his eyes and leaned down to help him up

"Right," he said as he held Lucius firmly. Not that he needed to as the blonde clutched him like an octopus; humming happily as he rubbed his head against his chest, "What'd you want to do now?" he asked

"Mmm," Lucius hummed as he ran his hands up Severus back before moving them down to his bum, "I know something we can do," Lucius pulled back to smile coyly as he groped Severus' bum roughly

"Out here?" Severus smirked as he pulled his lover closer, their groins meeting making them groan

"Why not?" Lucius kissing up Severus' neck, biting at his pulse, "We've shagged in worse places,"

Severus hummed in agreement as he enjoyed the blonde' ministrations. The two of them were well known for their sexual exploits; even while they attended school. Skipping History of Magic classes to either fuck or suck the other off in a broom closet until the lesson ended, they also shagged in the Slytherin common room, the Astronomy tower and the Quidditch pitch; not to mention the several empty classrooms that were dotted about the castle.

"Come on," Lucius groaned as he struggled to undo Severus' belt. The dark-haired man laughed amused at the pout his lover wore on his face. Severus reached down and undid his trousers for him getting a large grin from the other man before he dropped to his knees.

"Thought you wanted to shag?" Severus asked as he gazed at the beautiful picture the blonde made. His long white blonde hair lay in beach waves down his back and his silver blue eyes glittered up at Severus, full of lust.

"Gonna taste you first," Lucius slurred and nodded to emphasise his point as he pulled his boxers down revealing Severus half-hard length.

Severus sighed shakily at the chilly air nipping his exposed skin. His sigh turned into a breathless groan as he was engulfed by that warm, wet mouth. Lucius flattened his tongue against the underside of Severus' cock, slowly drawing upward, the lightest scrape of teeth teasing, stopping at the head to lick and taste before sliding back down, down until his nose was nestled in wiry hair and Severus bumped the back of his throat.

Severus reached down and tangled his long fingers in the blonde hair; he gripped the hair tightly and used his grip to keep the blonde in place as he thrusted his hips up making Lucius choke on his cock. Lucius moaned in approval as his mouth was used roughly. He trailed a hand down and gripped his own erect cock through his tight black leather trousers. He loved when Severus used him for his own pleasure, always cutting Lucius' off when he was close to the edge.

Severus panted as Lucius swirled his talented tongue around the tip, licking up any pre-cum that oozed out. It always surprised Severus that no matter what state the blonde was in such as drunk of his ass; he still managed to give a pretty outstanding blowjob. Close to the edge, Severus reached down pulled Lucius off his cock ignoring the annoyed whine from his lover. Severus pushed Lucius on his back and kneeled between his legs, grimacing at the damp feeling from the green.

Lucius moaned as Severus settled his weight over his smaller frame. He loved the feeling of Severus' whole body pressing down on him. The two exchanged heated kisses involving lots of tongue before Severus started to kiss down the blonde's neck making his way to his leather encased legs. The black-haired man all but ripped the trousers from the blonde causing Lucius to giggle loudly at the action. The blonde's head lay back on the grass, breathing in the earthy scent. His unfocused eyes rolled around watching the trees swaying in the wind as Severus trailed wet kisses up his bare thighs.

A loud cry tore from his throat as Severus licked across his taint gaining a chuckle from the man. Severus moved his mouth to the pink rosebud; still swollen slightly from their fucking hours before. The brunette kissed the hole before introducing his tongue, pressing in, and swirling it around drawing more cries from the blonde. Lucius tangled his fingers in Severus' hair as he went to town on his asshole. He panted roughly feeling close to the edge

"Fuck, I'm going to cum," he grounded out; eyes rolling back into the head, reaching a hand down to stroke himself but was stopped by Severus hand on his

"You know the rules," he smirked up at the flushed face of his lover, "You want to come? You do it without touching your dick." He went back to what he was doing as Lucius groaned frustrated.

Picking up the speed, Severus knew his lover was getting even closer as he placed his whole mouth over his hole and sucked causing Lucius to arch his back emitting a loud shriek as he came over his green shirt. Severus gave the twitching bud one last lick before drawing himself up, more than ready to sink into the wet heat. He leaned himself back over Lucius and kissed his neck,

"Gonna fuck you hard," he groaned as he slotted his cock between his cheeks. Unfortunately for Severus, instead of an answering moan from the blonde below him; he got a soft snore. "Really? Fuck sake." he looked down at the sleeping blonde, his long locks laid around his head like a halo. Lucius had passed out cold from his hard orgasm, Severus couldn't be surprised really, what with how much he had had to drink. Lucius always did tend to be more of a sleepy drunk; the man could fall asleep _anywhere_ and it would take a lot to wake him back up.

With a mournful look towards his still hard and leaking cock, Severus tucked himself away and set about getting Lucius' leather trousers back on, after struggling for a few minutes he ended up just using magic to dress the unconscious man. Gathering Lucius up in his arms he stood up straight with his wand in one hand ready to depart. He smirked down at sleeping beauty and twisted his wrist, disappearing from the breezy park back to the warm manor where he put the blonde to bed and went for a shower. After splattering his cum over the shower tiles, Severus grinned. _Happy birthday Lucius_.


End file.
